


Cookie Dough

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, like it's only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Alex has never tried cookie dough before and Eliza is insistent that he needs to try it





	

“You’ve never had cookie dough?!” Eliza exclaimed as she stared at her boyfriend in surprise.

Alex rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not a big deal.” He mumbled.

“Yes it is!” Eliza said empathetically while nodding. “You need to try it.”

“Though it says not to eat it.” Alex said while pointing at the instructions as if the instructions were always right.

“You rarely listen to instructions and anyways just don’t eat a lot of it.” Eliza said with a raised eyebrow. It was a fact that Alex didn’t like to follow directions and he usually liked to do the exact opposite of what the directions said.

Eliza broke a small piece off of the dough she was using to bake cookies and handed it to him. He looked at the cookie dough suspiciously as if it might reach out and bite him. She gave him a pointed look almost like she was trying to tell him to get over himself and try it.

Hesitantly, he brought the cookie dough a little closer to his mouth. Eliza gave Alex a look of reassurement as he stuck it in his mouth.

Eliza paused as she waited for the reaction from him. He chewed thoughtfully, his eyes lit up a moment later.

“That was amazing!” Alex exclaimed as he nearly jumped in excitement.

“Why the hell have I never tried this?” He rambled. “This is so fucking good!” 

Laughter pealed from Eliza’s lips as he went on. Once he registered the laughter coming from Eliza he fell silent.

“What?”

“Your reaction.” Eliza said in between chuckles that were slowly dying down.

Alex crossed his arms over his chest defensively. Eliza’s chuckles died down and she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Alex melted at her touch and grumbled under his breath.

“Do you want more?” Eliza asked softly.

“Hell yes!”


End file.
